The Day Sasuke was Nice
by Darkest Midnights
Summary: Summary: Naruto's sick and Sauske's nice. What happens? Read to find out. Rated T for minor swearing and randomness. Enjoy.


The Day Sasuke was Nice

I don't own Naruto!

Let's see... Naruto's sick and Sasuke's nice. What happens if Sasuke was actually nice for one day? Will the world end or will chaos turn to regular? Will Naruto notice the difference because he's sick? Well, you need to read this story to find out!

* * *

Sasuke sat up in his bed and yawned as he walked over to the curtains. He opened up the curtains after years of keeping his house dark and depressive. He opened his large bedroom window with a huge smile on his face instead of a depressive look. He looked at Konohagakure.

"Good morning, Konohagakure! I feel as if I love everyone and everything!!" Sasuke shouted.

Sasuke got dressed. But not in his usual outfit of a blue collared shirt, khaki capris, standard ninja shoes, arm-bands and bandages. But he was wearing a blue shirt that wasn't collared, jean capris, standard ninja shoes, no arm-bands and no bandages. He met up with Kakashi and Sakura. Naruto wasn't there. This got Sasuke wondering.

"Where is Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't k- Wait there he is!!" Sakura replied before she saw Naruto.

"Hey, guy... a-a-achoo!! What is todays mission?" Naruto asked, with a small sneeze.

"Naruto, if your sick, go home. If you go on the mission today, you'll only give yourself a fever." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, are you ok? You never call me by my first name... Besides... I feel fine... Believe i- achoo!" Naruto said as he sneezed.

"Oh, I feel fine. But your sick Naruto. Go home. I'll take your place in this mission. Now, go home and get some rest." Sasuke said.

"No way! Nope! Not going to happen! I'm going on this mission! I'm going to be fine." Naruto said.

"Wait, Naruto have you noticed that your cold might turn into something serious? I mean, if it does, you might not get to eat ramen or anything that you like..." Kakashi said.

"Don't worry Kakashi-sensei! I'll make sure he doesn't push himself too far! Believe it!" Sasuke said, cheerfully.

"Is that Sasuke? Is he being nice?" Kakashi asked.

"I think so... he looks like Sasuke, but doesn't act all Emo and angsty like Sasuke." Sakura replied.

"I love you, Sakura!" Sasuke shouted, hugging Sakura.

Kakashi, Sakura and Naruto fainted. A few hours later... Sasuke was sitting next to Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura at the hospital. Why? Well, Sasuke didn't know how to take care of people who were unconcious, so he took them to the hospital. Tsunade came in as Kakashi and Sakura started to wake up. Sakura tried to sit up.

"Don't try to sit up. That goes for you too, Kakashi. Hey, Uchiha, you sure your ok? I mean, you're usually have an angsty and Emo attitude." Tsunade said.

"But why should I be? The world is such a beautiful place that we need to protect and love and care; and also respect." Sasuke explained.

"I'm going to admit you into the hospital. You must have some sort of injury or have some sort of cold or something that's causing this." Tsunade said, grabbing Sasuke's right wrist and dragging him downstairs.

A few more hours later, Sasuke was laying in a bed that was next to a huge window. Tsunade came in.

"Well, there's bad news, more bad news and some good news. The bad news is that Hatake Kakashi is going to have to stay here until his temp is down. The other bad news is that Uzumaki Naruto won't probably wake up for a while, you shocked him pretty bad and that Haruno Sakura was in shock so long, she probably won't be on her feet for a few weeks. Oh, and there's some more bad news: Last night, I'm suspecting that you were hit in the head. But you could be suffering by amensia. Have you been hit b-" Tsunade said.

By that second, Sasuke was gone. A few hours later, Sasuke was donating blood, helping poor defenseless nerds, helping little puppies and kittens, joined a boy scout troop, help endangered species, make Orochimaru a good guy along with the Sound Four, helped the Akatsuki turn into what they wanted to be (a pop group), and even love his brother Itachi. He saw a sign that said:

_**THERE'S A NEW GROUP IN TOWN!  
Their name is...**__**RED COULDS!**_

_**They are the hottest thing that came to town! Even better  
than the Emo kid, Sasuke Uchiha, leaving! Why are they  
famous? Because of their lead singer Itachi Uchiha, their  
background singer and specialist in special effects... Deidara,  
their stripper and singer Tobi, and the rest of the group! Now,  
go buy their CD TODAY!!  
**_

One thought came to Sasuke's head: _'GOOD FOR THEM!! SASUKE'S A GOOD BOY!! BELIEVE IT!!'_ . He saw Hinata, Kiba, and Shino walk by with weird expressions on their faces.

"Hey, guys! Isn't today great?!" Sasuke cheered.

"Sasuke, are you feeling alright because you're not acting all Emo or angsty like you aways do..." Kiba said.

Hinata fainted with Shino.

"I LOVE EVERYTHING!!" Sasuke shouted, hugging Kiba.

Kiba passed out.

"I think I hugged him too hard." Sasuke said, running off, dragging Shino, Kiba and Hinata to the hospital.

Sasuke waited for a few hours for news on Hinata, Shino, Kiba , Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi. Then, he saw Itachi. Itachi saw him.

"Foolish little brother... You lack hatred." Itachi said, in a cool and dark tone.

"Of course I do! Sasuke's a good boy! Believe it!" Sasuke said happily.

"What the hell... Foolish little brother, you're supposed to hate me! I killed the Uchiha Clan! Our family! You swore to avenge the Clan and kill me!" Itachi shouted.

"Why would I hate you, silly?!" Sasuke asked, happily.

"Foolish little brother? Are you there?" Itachi asked, flicking Sasuke on the forehead.

"Of course I am!" Sasuke yelped, happily.

Itachi got a baseball bat out of his Akatsuki cloak and hit Sasuke in the head. The next day, Sasuke woke up. He saw Sakura, Kakashi, Naruto, Tsunade, and Shizune next to him.

"What?" Sasuke asked, rubbing hs head.

"Sasuke, here is one question: Are you Emo?" Naruto asked.

"I'M NOT EMO, YOU LOSER!" Sasuke shouted.

"Thank goodness that the old Sasuke is back." Kakashi said.

Sakura started to hug Sasuke. Sasuke pushed her of him.

"Sasuke-kun, do you want to-" Sakura began before Sasuke interrupted.

"Sakura, I am going to say what me, Neji, and Rock Lee have been waiting to say to you for a long time... Shut. The hell up. You stalker." Sasuke said.

Sakura looked down in disappointment. That was proof that Sasuke was back to his old self.

* * *

Please review! Sorry if you thought there was no plot! I'll post a poll up asking if I should make a sequel! Anyways, please review!


End file.
